Nightmarionne
:Were you looking for one of Nightmarionne's counterparts, The Puppet or Phantom Puppet? Nightmarionne = Nightmarionne (commonly referred to as Nightmarionnette or Nightmare Puppet) is a secret nightmare animatronic, and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is the nightmarish incarnation of The Puppet, and is among the new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Mangle. Like Nightmare Mangle, Nightmarionne is a non-canon animatronic released in the Halloween update. It replaces Nightmare in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior. Appearance While Nightmarionne shares similarities with its original counterpart, Nightmarionne has many qualities which set it apart from The Puppet. Nightmarionne appears to be the "skinniest" of the animatronics. It has a very thin, black body, which resembles a human skeleton. Its limbs are made out of thick ribbons of the same material as the rest of its body, braided together, ending in points or knots. From the ends of its short arms protrude three long, spindly, pointy fingers, each one bearing four white stripes. Its knees are set low on its body, and its feet are simply braids of material that end in a fine point. Its torso is incredibly thin in the middle, and its upper chest appears to have a rib cage on the outside. Its face is white, with small, black lips, and thick, black, vertical stripes, reaching from the bottom of the eyes to the top of the mouth painted on. Its mouth is open in a wide, sinister grin, revealing pointed, sharp-looking teeth, its upper jaw revealing more teeth than the lower. Its eyes are black, save for rather small, round, white pupils shining in each socket. When light lands upon its face properly and illuminates its eyes, it is revealed they are quite similar to the eyes of the animatronics from the third game. They are white and round, too small for the sockets, and appear to be bloodshot. Its pupils also glow, emanating an eerie, white light. The texture of its body has detailing that appears similar to leather, though it seems to be smoother, and fairly shiny. Its face is clearly much smoother than the rest of its body. Behavior Nightmarionne behaves exactly as Nightmare, meaning that it can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. As a replacement of Nightmare, Nightmarionne only appears in Nightmare and 20/20/20/20 modes from 4 AM onward. It can appear any night with the All Nightmare challenge turned on. When Nightmarionne is active, the music of the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will play. Nightmarionne will also occasionally laugh, similar to Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Using the same strategy for Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, the player must pay close attention to the stepping sounds Nightmarionne makes, in order to tell which direction it's going when defending themselves. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game while jumpscaring the player, Nightmarionne's close-up screen will appear with light-bluish colors, and a lack of teeth. In addition to its jumpscare, it shares a same strange radio-like noise as Nightmare, and will also restart the game upon the player being jumpscared. Trivia *Nightmarionne bears resemblance to Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. **He also resembles the SlenderGoat body shape wise from the physics game Goat Simulator. *Nightmarionne is the only nightmare animatronic to possess only one set of teeth. **Although Nightmare Chica's cupcake also has this feature, it is technically not its own separate animatronic. **Nightmarionne is also one of two animatronics in the series to have one set of teeth, the other being BB. *Nightmarionne and Shadow Bonnie are the only antagonists in the entire series that are completely colorless. **Nightmarionne is also the only 'toy animatronic' that lacks rosy cheeks. *Nightmarionne is The Puppet's only counterpart to lack buttons. *Like Plushtrap, Nightmarionne is a nightmare animatronic without five fingers per hand. *Nightmarionne's discovery in its teaser is strikingly similar to how The Puppet was revealed for Five Nights at Freddy's 2; both are covered in near-complete darkness and can only be shown by brightening their respective images. **The Nightmarionne teaser image was also titled "dontwakethebaby.jpg". This may be a reference to the Youtuber Markiplier, who helped popularize the series. *Nightmarionne's head tilts towards its right (the player's left) at all times. *Nightmarionne is one of two nightmare animatronics that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmare Balloon Boy. *Nightmarionne is one of two nightmare animatronics that don't have any endoskeleton showing, the other being Nightmare Balloon Boy. *Nightmarionne, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare Balloon Boy are the only animatronic counterparts that are not reskins of their original forms. *Nightmarionne is the only nightmare animatronic to have thinner and longer arms and legs than its original counterpart. *Nightmarionne is the third animatronic with a killscreen, the second being Nightmare, and the first being Golden Freddy. Errors *If looked at closely, Nightmarionne's left arm is clipping through the wall of the Left Hall; its right arm also clips through the wall of the Right Hall. |-| Gallery = Gameplay NightmarionneLeftHall.png|Nightmarionne in the Left Hall. NightmarionneRightHall.png|Nightmarionne in the Right Hall. NightmarionneInBed.png|Nightarionne behind the Bed. nightmarionne closet.png|Nightmarionne in the closet. Nightmarione extra.png|Nightmarionne in the Extras menu. Brightened NightmarionneLeftHallBright.png|Nightmarionne in the Left Hall, brightened for clarity. NightmarionneRightHallBright.png|Nightmarionne in the Right Hall, brightened for clarity. NightmarionneInBedBright.png|Nightmarionne behind the Bed, brightened for clarity. Teasers Dontwakethebaby.jpg|Nightmarionne in the third Halloween Edition teaser, with its eyes just barely visible. Dontwakethebaby brightened.jpg|Third Halloween Edition teaser brightened, revealing Nightmarionne behind the Bed. |-| Audio = Audio The music that plays when Nightmarionne is active. This music is the same music used for The Puppet in FNaF 2. The sound Nightmarionne makes when attacking the player. Warning: While the sound is not very loud, it may be sudden and startling! Nightmarionne's laughter that plays when he enters the room. The sound Nightmarionne emits when on the Bed or in the Closet. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares